<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(un)expected by keeperofthefour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855251">(un)expected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour'>keeperofthefour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Jealous Victor, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shady Lucien, The All-Knowing Jumin Han, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your investor has a thing for you, but doesn't tell you until it's too late?<br/>Featuring Jumin Han as the friendly voice of reason.</p><p>Incidentally, this was my first completed commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character, Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(un)expected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. Li will see you now.” The secretary sitting in front of Victor’s office at LFG stood and opened the door for Halle with a tight-lipped, polite smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, smoothing out her skirt and adjusting her top so that she was showing just the right amount of cleavage. Though it was a business deal, and she strove to keep it professional in </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>every sense of the word, it never hurt to showcase other assets, just in case her talk of numbers started going south. She stepped confidently into the vast, open office and listened to the door click with a certain finality behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor stepped out from behind his desk and cleared his throat with a nod, extending a hand to her. "You're late," he quipped, his handshake firm and intimidating. His eyes widened when she squeezed back with just as much force, meeting his steely eyes with conviction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With all due respect, Victor, that could be blamed on you." Her cheeky tone brought a redness to his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by her, and she smiled to herself,  knowing she had him right where she wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the sleek, white couch near the floor to ceiling window overlooking Loveland City, another presence was felt before it was heard. She let go of Victor's hand and turned to greet the guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jumin! It’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He stood and bent to kiss her cheek, pulling back to smile fondly at her. “So it has. Quite frankly, I don’t remember the last time we were able to meet when it wasn’t for business.” He raised his voice and a brow, looking over her shoulder at Victor. “I believe we’re long overdue for a non-business lunch, wouldn’t you agree, Victor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having watched the entire exchange while biting his tongue, his curt nod signaled to them that he’d endured quite enough of the pleasantries and was ready to get down to business. Jumin gave Halle a straight-faced wink and walked with her toward Victor’s desk, pulling out a chair for her as Victor opened her file. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ratings are down. I’m not going to play nice about it: you either need to do something about it quickly or LFG will be reconsidering our investment. I have a waiting list full of potential</span>
</p><p>
  <span>clients who are ready to work hard and prove their worth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded slowly, allowing his words to sink in while her mind raced. Though she knew things had been going south for the last month, she hadn’t expected Victor to threaten to pull funding so quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victor, it’s barely been six months since I signed my contract.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m aware. And in that six months, your performance has been all over the place. People are talking, Ms. Sanchez, and very little of it is positive. I cannot have my company name on a series that’s destined to fail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped, deeply offended. Jumin cleared his throat and she turned to him, her eyes wide and full of worry. “What are your terms, Victor?” he asked for her, seeing her stunned and disbelieving, unable to form words just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more month,” he stated. “If numbers continue to move in the wrong direction, we’ll have no choice but to cut ties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>contract,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victor. A one year agreement!” She was nearly shouting, feeling the heat rise up her neck and into her cheeks. “Are you telling me I’m going to need to seek legal counsel as well, if your intentions are to breach the contract? This is absurd.” She shook her head and stared at her friend, incredulous. “Jumin, talk some sense into the man. This is unbelievable. I knew ratings were down, but this is…” an almost maniacal laugh fell from her lips and she threw her eyes to the ceiling, leaning back in her chair. Jumin and Victor exchanged a look, afraid of what she would do next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She surprised both of them when she stood and gathered her folder, striding toward the door. “You know what? Okay. Yeah. A month? Consider it done. Jumin,” she smiled at her friend and blew him a kiss. “We’ll chat soon. I’m glad you got to see me today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled gently and closed his eyes while lowering his head. “The feeling is mutual. It’s always a pleasure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed the door with a bit more force than necessary on her way out, causing Victor to flinch ever so slightly. Jumin watched him fidget with the pen that lay in front of him for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s strong-willed. You’d be keen to keep that in mind, Victor. I have no doubt she can turn this around in less than a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sort of amused grunt left Victor’s lips, along with a smile that betrayed his otherwise serious demeanor. “She is...quite a handful. To be honest, I’ve rather enjoyed seeing her work so hard. She’s determined, I’ll give her that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin chuckled and buttoned his suit jacket before picking up his briefcase. “Indeed. I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but I wouldn’t break the contract if I were you. She has connections, and it would look bad for your reputation if word got out.” His grey eyes met with Victor’s dark, indigo gaze, and there was a moment of tension that hung heavily in the air between them. Victor’s jaw opened, then closed. Once, twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me with blackmail, Jumin Han?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin already had his hand on the door. “Just mind your manners, Victor Li. That’s all I’m going to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped out, leaving Victor with his head in his hands and a heaviness in his chest. He had no intentions of hanging the girl out to dry; he just wanted to see what she was made of. Six months worth of business relations had proven to him that she was capable, especially when being praised. Today had been a test to see how well she performed under pressure. He had only meant to light a small fire under her, to motivate and get her working a little harder. It was true that ratings were down, but he knew she was aware. He simply wanted to drive the facts home even further and help her inspiration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin’s visit had not been planned; in fact, it had been an unwelcome surprise. He was there on behalf of the network they had a shared interest in, to hand-deliver documents concerning a policy change for Victor’s signature. It just so happened that he had arrived at the same time as Halle, his childhood friend, and Victor was less than pleased with his interaction with her. He’d been so flustered, in fact, that he’d forgotten to have her sign the monthly expense report his secretary had printed for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an excuse to call her back, to see her again. Though he wouldn’t readily admit it, the girl was growing on him. Her wit. Her spunk. Her tenacity. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he took out his phone and called her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just stepping onto the elevator at the end of the hall when her phone buzzed in her purse. Her laugh rang throughout the open space as she answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss me already?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your signature on a document. Are you still in the building?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve barely had time to get on the elevator. Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> these short legs? How fast do you think I am?” she quipped. “I’m almost there. See you in ten seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s secretary looked up, confused. “You can’t just– “ she began as she stood, watching with an open mouth as Halle gave her a wink and opened the door to Victor’s office to slip inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the best excuse you have? A signature?” Amusement dripped from her tone, and she took the pen on his desk to sign where he indicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A signature, and an invitation,” he confessed. “I’m sure you’re aware of the annual awards banquet for Loveland Television next month.” He cleared his throat and placed the expense report aside, then steepled his hands under his chin, making direct, almost uncomfortable eye contact with her. “I’m choosing three of my top performing companies to attend, and yours is one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he emphasized, “your ratings improve. Let it be an incentive for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halle’s hand came down hard on Victor’s desk and she leaned forward, her chest heaving, cheeks flushed. A crooked smile bloomed when she saw Victor’s eyes flash. “Have you no faith in me at all, Victor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her gaze, admiring the shape of her lips, the short bursts of breath issuing from them somehow capturing his attention. “Quite the contrary. I have utmost faith in you. Which is why I’m telling you now. Work hard, attend the banquet. It’s really very simple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood, satisfied with the exchange. “Are you going to call me back as soon as I leave again, or may I return to my office now? I’m a busy woman, Mr. Li.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor scoffed, waving his hand absently as if to shoo her away. “Go. I’ll check in with you early next week to see what you have planned. And Ms. Sanchez?” His voice seemed softer when he said her name, less dominating somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward pause, which she found peculiar, before he spoke in an even lower tone. “I...hope you have a nice weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Victor was pouring his second gentleman’s whisky of the evening at his penthouse apartment overlooking Loveland City, Halle and her cohorts were throwing back their third shot of tequila at their favorite local hangout. The club vibrated with the energy and excitement of the arrival of the weekend. A driving, thumping bassline permeated the atmosphere and left a pleasant buzzing sensation in her chest along with the alcohol she’d consumed. After she had returned to the office that afternoon with the news from LFG, Kiki and Willow had unanimously decided that it was girl’s night out, promising to take her mind off of the pressures at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dance!” called Willow, her hips already swaying to the beat as she took Halle by the hand and led her out to the dance floor. Kiki stepped behind them, and the three girls lost themselves in the music for the better part of an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the therapy Halle needed. While she had tried to play it cool with Victor, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried. Her creativity was at an all-time low, and it seemed that even her fellow crew members were beginning to lose interest. Two seasoned employees had recently resigned to pursue other career avenues, and morale was down across the board. So, while dancing and drinking the night away certainly didn’t solve any issues, it did, indeed help take her mind off of things for a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desperate for something to drink, she excused herself, pulse pounding in her ears. After finding an empty stool at the bar, she closed her eyes and lay her head upon her forearms for a moment, breathing a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a glass of water?” a gentle male voice asked. She heard his smile before she saw it, eyes fluttering open before she slowly lifted her head to return his smile with her own, drunken variety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark hair fell over eyes of an indiscernible color, his sharp jaw a stark contrast to his syrupy tone when he spoke. Thin lips curled into a devilish smile as he tilted his head to study her in her sorry state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she lifted her head and blinked a few times, her head swimming. The man beside her chuckled into his glass before taking a long swig. He absently swirled what was left, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the ice cube going round and round temporarily hypnotizing her. “Water would be nice, yeah…” she murmured, nearly going cross eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes. You look a bit dehydrated. Let me remedy that for you.” He raised one long finger in the air to signal the bartender. “I’d like another scotch, please. And my lady friend here would enjoy just a glass of water.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a real, live angel, misterrr….?” she trailed off, her tone lifting in a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucien,” he laughed. “And I assure you, I’m not the angel you claim that I am. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She straightened her back and gathered her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, fanning her face with her free hand. “Halle. Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” she proclaimed as the bartender brought her water and Lucien’s scotch. She eyed her glass for a moment, then reached for his tumbler of alcohol, which he slid away from her just in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem as though you’ve had enough alcohol already tonight,” he said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhhmm. Still thirsty, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I ordered you some water.” He lifted the glass up to her. After a pause, he said, “Drink. You’ll thank me later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to laugh, but abruptly stopped when she saw that he was only slightly amused, still holding the water in front of her face. With a nod, she did as she was told, swiping her lips with the back of her hand when she was finished, effectively smearing her lipstick. With his thumb, Lucien wiped away the streak of color, his fingertips lingering on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes are violet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she realized in a daze, growing warm from his unexpected touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes…” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My eyes? What about them?” he wondered, resting his chin in his hand, still looking all sorts of playful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you wearing contacts? I mean...who even </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>purple eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halle! </span>
  <em>
    <span>There </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are!” Pulled from his hypnotizing gaze by Kiki pouncing on her back, she yelped and nearly fell off her barstool. “I thought you were coming to the bathroom with us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thirsty,” she drawled, then grabbed Lucien’s hand. “And then I met this kind man who gave me water and told me that I don’t need any more alcohol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow laughed loudly. “Well, he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thank you for taking care of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Halle shouted, her grasp on Lucien’s hand growing tighter. He eyed her curiously and disengaged himself, using his thumb to caress her knuckles. She stood from her stool and moved to lean close to his ear, nearly falling into his lap in the process. Her hot, drunken breath fell on his ear as she stage-whispered, “I need your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m so sorry, sir. We’ll take her home.” Willow tugged at her arm, but she remained firmly planted against Lucien, who pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it with a quick tapping of his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your number. I’ll call you, so then you’ll have mine, too.” His smile was cunning, handsome. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devastating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, back at his penthouse, Victor Li drained the last of his whiskey and got himself ready for bed, feeling unsettled and ill at ease, despite his attempt to numb his feelings the old fashioned way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday morning at Legacy Productions, Halle and her most trusted advisors sat huddled together in the boardroom, brainstorming ideas for boosting their ratings. It was loud and disorganized, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>productive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everyone was at peak creativity, and they had several good ideas that were brought to the table. Halle scribbled frantically on a whiteboard at the front of the room as they discussed possibilities, and after a mere hour, they had several fresh approaches they could take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she turned to Anna to ask a question, her phone buzzed against the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably Victor,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself, rolling her eyes and entering her lock code to check the message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The jerk has </span>
  </em>
  <span>zero </span>
  <em>
    <span>chill.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that? You’re smiling and blushing like a total idiot,” Willow teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halle looked up and stared at her blankly for a moment before blinking and shaking her head. “What? I...oh,” she giggled. “Remember the guy from Friday night, at the bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow’s jaw dropped. “No way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halle nodded. “He– he’s asking me out. I think I have a dinner date after work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her seat at the boardroom table, Kiki squealed and drummed her hands against the table’s surface, too excited to contain herself. “He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good looking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And his voice was so smoooooth. Boss, this is amazing!” she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is. Especially since he says he made a reservation at Souvenir,” Halle said slowly, her fingers flying over her phone screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Souvenir?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>everyone shouted in unison. Excitement buzzed in the air as murmurs of surprise began rolling throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who gets reservations at Souvenir on a weeknight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard the owner is a real beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what they’ll have to do for payment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mills is the sweetest man on the face of the earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anna called. “Did you all forget why we’re here in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deafening silence fell over the room. Some looked down or away from Anna, others quietly shuffled their notes and gave each other knowing looks. Meanwhile, Halle pushed her phone back into her pocket and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did we leave off, then? I think Cherry’s idea is a good one to start with. I like the thought of a documentary style approach at the University’s day care center. We’d need to get permission to film from the parents of the kids, of course. But I think we’re onto something!” she exclaimed, scribbling down a few notes before standing up from the table. “I walk by there on my way home, so I’ll stop in tonight and chat with the person in charge. If that doesn’t work, we’ll move on to Hollow’s idea of a fashion centered shoot at the mall.” She looked around the room and smiled. “Nice work. Didn’t think you guys had it in you anymore,” she teased. There was a murmur of laughter as they all gathered their things to leave. “We’ll save our ship from sinking. No doubt about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a successful pitch to the Preschool director, Halle walked home that afternoon with a spring in her step and a twinkle in her eye. She was bursting at the seams to tell Victor about her plan, confident that their feature on working parents and their children would be a hit, especially with the typical demographic for their viewers. She was also excited to have something interesting to discuss with Lucien on their date, which was happening in less than two hours. They agreed to meet at Souvenir at 7:30, and she could hardly wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 7:28 exactly, she hopped out of a taxi in front of Loveland’s most notorious restaurant, feeling confident in a sleek, black dress that hugged her curves. Lucien was waiting, looking handsome and alluring in a charcoal suit coat and black chinos. He stepped forward to offer his arm, and she took it gratefully, turning to smile at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t get drunk tonight,” she teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His laugh was light and genuinely amused as he opened the door to the restaurant, allowing her to enter first before following close behind. They were greeted by a joyful older gentleman, who extended an arm to show them to their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only table inside the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halle’s eyes widened as she took in the opulent decor of the small dining area. Rich velvet draperies hung in the windows, and an ornate crystal chandelier hung over the table for two, the light reflecting from it in brilliant prisms. The table was set perfectly with a crisp, white cloth and fine china. She was almost afraid to touch anything, but when Lucien pulled out her chair for her to sit, she gratefully sank on to the plush cushion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small talk was easy and fun, both of them sharing openly and honestly about their lives. Greatest achievements, career paths, family, social life. It was effortless and enjoyable, and she found herself thoroughly enamored with his company. And the food was delightful. The host– whose name they discovered was Mills– was gracious and accommodating, delivering their food to the table at the perfect temperature with each course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I work around many of the parents who use the daycare facilities on campus. I could ask them if they would be interested in an interview for your show,” he offered over dessert. “I’d even be willing to lend my opinion on the psychological impact it has on the children, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The combination of the spoonful of pudding in her mouth and Lucien’s kind offer gave her reason to pause, her senses overloaded. A bite of the most delectable dessert she’d ever tasted, the cold metal of the spoon resting on her tongue; Lucien’s honeyed voice in her ear and gentle gaze upon her face, and his generous suggestion for help had her reeling for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” she began after swallowing down the pudding and resting her spoon on the serving plate. “Let me get this straight. I met you...in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bar, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk </span>
  </em>
  <span>when we met. And yet, you call me and invite me to dinner at this famous restaurant. Then, you talk to me as if we’ve known each other for years.” Her laugh was hearty and full, then. But Lucien watched her, intrigued with her thought process, and waited for her to continue. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not only do I feel like a total goddess, but you offer to help me save my floundering television show? Am I...am I missing something here?” Her eyes narrowed, but her lips quirked up in a cynical smirk. “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Lucien’s turn to laugh, and he reached across the table to place his hand over hers, looking earnestly into her deep, brown eyes. “I just want your time. I find you delightful, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that brief encounter. I like how bold you are. How you’re not afraid to go after what you want. And I’m even more aware of that now, thanks to our lovely conversation this evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheeks already ruddy from the wine she had consumed with dinner blossomed a deeper shade of red. “I’ll give you what time I have. Which– quite frankly–  isn’t much these days. But...I’d love to see you again. And if you help with the show, then we’ll see a lot of each other, now won’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of a metal pot or pan crashing loudly against another metal surface in the kitchen, followed by Mr. Mills scurrying over to their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m terribly sorry, but the owner has asked for you to leave as soon as possible. There’s another reservation this evening and we must prepare accordingly. I hope you’ll understand,” he said, apology in his tone and on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize we were on a time limit,” Lucien said slowly. Another loud slamming of wares sounded from the kitchen. Halle flinched and laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Mills looked toward the source of the commotion, wringing his hands together. “Please. There’s no charge for tonight’s meal, but you must take your leave.” He paused, then added in a low voice, “The owner has asked you not to return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halle scoffed. “Ex</span>
  <em>
    <span>cuse </span>
  </em>
  <span>me? What did we do wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood and circled the table, offering her a hand to help her stand. His grip was cool and steady, and she thanked him as she stood, turning toward Mr. Mills, who looked like he might combust with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, just go. I do hope you enjoyed your meal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was perfect. Please give our compliments to the chef,” Lucien offered, though his tone was cold and detached. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was certain they had stepped outside the restaurant, Victor slumped against the doorway of the dining room and carded a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. Mr. Mills gave him a sympathetic look and began clearing the table, humming quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it, Mr. Li?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung his gaze toward Mr. Mills, arms crossed over his broad chest. “Hmm? Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sir, I’ve never seen you quite so agitated at a guest before. Did they say something that offended you? Did you know them from somewhere?” the older man asked, carefully stacking the used cutlery and china onto his tray. He had a hunch, but wouldn’t dare voice it unless Victor offered first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the girl. She’s the producer of my top performing television series. And frankly, I’m annoyed that she’s spending precious, potential work time dining out with some pompous idiot from the university. And she met him at some </span>
  <em>
    <span>bar– “ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stopped abruptly, rubbing his crimson cheeks vigorously, then shaking his head. “Forgive me, Mr. Mills. I seem to have lost myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Mills had stopped clearing the table in the middle of Victor’s tirade, watching him grow more and more impassioned. He had also been witness to the way he had lost his composure in the kitchen during the preparation of their meal. It was obvious Victor had feelings for the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether or not he would admit it was a different matter altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, the older gentleman gathered the rest of the tableware and approached the kitchen door, a gentle smile offered to Victor before he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find the answers you seek as soon as you’re honest with yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s mouth dropped open, but he didn’t speak. He simply nodded and followed Mr. Mills back into the kitchen to clean up, feeling disoriented and uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the weeks that followed, Legacy Productions successfully filmed several episodes of a series dedicated to working parents. They covered topics of interest such as: time management, scheduling around activities, whether or not a spouse worked as well, quick meal ideas, and family fun adventures. Each show had a separate area of focus, and Lucien had a segment at the end of each episode that touched on the mental and emotional well-being of the children and their families as a whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The series was extremely lucrative and popular among the targeted demographic, and Halle was able to give Victor weekly updates that just kept getting more and more positive. Midway through the third week of production, Victor and Jumin paid an unannounced visit to the set. The staff began clamoring frantically, everyone trying to look busy and important, though they had just come off of a scheduled break. The two made their way through the set toward where Halle and Lucien were engaged in a quiet conversation. They sat facing one another, knees and foreheads touching, Lucien’s hand fanned across her cheek in a tender display of affection. She blushed and giggled at something he whispered to her before leaning to kiss the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sense of self preservation is astounding, Miss Sanchez,” Victor called loudly as he approached. Jumin nodded to Lucien, who straightened his back and stood to shake his hand, his cunning smile never leaving his lips. Halle stood as well, challenging Victor with a cold stare, her own mouth curving into a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had known you were coming, I would have made myself more presentable. Maybe next time, you’ll actually catch us making out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s eyes blazed with a certain fire before he cleared his throat and pushed his hands into his pockets. “Jumin and I are here on behalf of the network. And to remind you that the awards ceremony is a week away. Your numbers have been quite impressive, so I’ve come to formally invite you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There’s a good possibility that you’ll receive recognition,” Jumin interjected, his eyes never leaving Lucien’s face. It was a battle of wills; the two men seemed to be sizing each other up, and Halle watched, fascinated with the display of power. Victor also took note of the palpable tension and leaned in to speak to Jumin in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make our rounds quickly. We’re due at Studio thirty-seven in fifteen minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin nodded while Victor extended a hand to Lucien. They shook hands with a crushing force, two pairs of violet-imbued eyes locked in a silent feud. “Professor. Your assistance with the show has been noted,” Victor stated. After a beat, he begrudgingly added, with a sideways glance to Halle, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciated, </span>
  </em>
  <span>obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien’s laughter lilted in the air around them and he let go of Victor’s hand, slipping an arm around Halle’s waist. “I’m happy that I can be of service. It’s been a pleasure working with Legacy Productions, and I hope we can do more together in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor turned away then, muttering, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure you will…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following Saturday, the top television executives, producers, and various crew members gathered in the C&amp;R Event Pavilion for the 31st Annual Loveland Television Awards. It was a grand, black-tie affair; an evening of sumptuous food, free-flowing spirits, and– after the main event– dancing and socializing. Halle and Anna attended on behalf of Legacy Productions, each of them being escorted by their respective male companions. It pleased Halle that Jumin had offered to be Anna’s escort, and the four of them arrived together in a sleek, black car driven by none other than Driver Kim, Jumin’s most trusted associate. As Lucien was helping Halle out onto the sidewalk, Victor’s car pulled up behind them, and the two rivals met again, Lucien’s grin challenging Victor’s stony expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve managed to make it on time,” Victor quipped, the blush on his cheeks betraying his icy tone. He was watching Halle as she smoothed out her dress, adjusting the bodice so that her breasts weren’t spilling from the top. She’d spent all afternoon getting ready; from her pristine updo to her impeccable makeup, she was a sight to behold in a sleek, wine-colored evening gown and a sheer, satin wrap over her bare shoulders. Silvery earrings dangled and sparkled in the glow of the streetlamp, and her smile dazzled anyone who was graced with her presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was radiant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victor was beside himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured it was best to make a good impression tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She winked and took Lucien’s proffered arm, looking over her shoulder to Anna and Jumin, who exchanged a knowing look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Halle and Victor both said at once. There was a heavy silence, then Lucien spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside, shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an evening of great triumph for all three of Victor’s financial interests. One small, fledgeling company won an award for Best Up and Coming Series, and another took home the award for Best Cinematography. Legacy Productions took two: one for Best Revival of a Series and Best Script Writing. When it came to the final award of the night, however, the room fell into a hushed urgency. The announcer read the names of three finalists for Producer of the Year, and when Halle heard her name, she nearly fainted on the spot. She slumped against Lucien’s shoulder dramatically, gripping his arm in suspense. Victor’s look told her to mind her manners, and she stuck out her tongue in response. Anna stifled a giggle while Jumin chuckled openly at her antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the winner is...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Halle Sanchez, Legacy Productions!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The venue erupted into thunderous applause and cheers as she made her way to the stage to accept her award. Once at the podium, she gave the crowd a brilliant, cheeky smile, tears clouding her vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have prepared a speech, but I honestly didn’t think this would be me tonight,” she began. There were a few titters of laughter and some quiet murmuring among the guests. She locked eyes with Jumin, who gave her a small smile and a wave. Then, she averted her gaze to Lucien, who was positively beaming at her, his eyes full of tenderness and pride. “I have so many people to thank, but we’d be here all night if I listed them all, and I know there’s a party about to start as soon as I’m done, so I’ll spare you this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned her a few louder chuckles and some light applause. When she found Victor’s eyes, she was stunned for a second to find him smiling at her. Not a full, radiant smile like Lucien’s, but a satisfied, ‘I told you so’ kind of smile that only Victor could own. He’d known she could rise above. And now, she held the proof, in the form of a tiny brass statue in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one’s for you, Victor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She descended from the stage to another round of applause, and before she could claim her seat again, Lucien stood and kissed her full on the lips, his lithe arms circling her waist and pulling her close. Of course, they had shared a few intimate moments in private, but this was the first time he had been so bold with her in public. Her heart hammered away in her chest, but she allowed herself the luxury of carding her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, drawing him closer to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was first to pull away, but only because he felt the sharp pain of Anna’s heel digging into his toe. Halle held her hand over her mouth and sank into her seat, looking sheepish and lovestruck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An angry Victor Li made a beeline for the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the evening, festivities in full swing, Halle and Lucien twirled together on the dance floor. She felt like a princess– no, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>queen– </span>
  </em>
  <span>in every sense of the word. She made some important connections with other producers and enjoyed the company of her handsome escort, not to mention partaking generously of the open bar under Lucien’s watchful eye. She was congratulated by executives and colleagues alike, and felt at the top of her game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin and Anna danced near, and Jumin lifted Anna’s hand to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles before leaning in to whisper upon her ear. She nodded and blushed beautifully, retreating to the bar as Jumin approached Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I cut in, for a dance with a dear friend?” he asked graciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien passed Halle to Jumin without missing a beat and bowed. “Of course. She is the lady of the evening, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin watched him as he walked away, then resumed an easy waltz with Halle, pulling her close in a familial way. “You do realize, my dear, that Victor is unabashedly in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, but couldn’t deny the heat that began to pool in her gut when Jumin spoke the words she most wanted and most feared simultaneously. “Jumin, that’s ridiculous. He’s had it out for me since day one. You know, it’s not nice to lie to your friends,” she quipped, challenging his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My precious Halle. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would never lie to you. He’s been pining for you for a long time. And it’s killing him to see you so cozy with this Lucien fellow. Who, incidentally, I don’t trust one bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin was never one to mince words, and she knew he wouldn’t lead her astray on purpose. But she felt as if she’d been slapped in the face. “Jumin, I really like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” His smile was sympathetic, and he touched her cheek with all the tenderness of a dear friend who just wanted the best for her. “But he’s not for you. He doesn’t suit you...not as well as Victor would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what should I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music swelled, and Jumin’s strides grew longer and more grand. She followed, her own steps graceful and practiced despite the physical reactions her body endured to this revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends on your desired outcome.” He paused. “And that’s something only you can decide, darling. Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe there’s another gentleman waiting not so patiently for his turn,” he said, handing her off to Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing a few inches taller than Jumin, Victor’s long legs had her nearly dizzy with the pace he was keeping across the dance floor. She noticed after a few strides that he was moving toward the open door to the courtyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victor, what’s your plan here? There’s no dance floor outside,” she said, alarmed at his urgent motions. When they reached the door, he took her by the arm and led her to the far side of the outdoor space, far enough away from the main venue that surely no one could see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re out of line.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of line? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m enjoying myself. That’s more than you could say, Mr. Poker Face. You look like someone tied you down and dragged you here against your will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me look bad,” he fired back. “You win an award, and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes a public display of his feelings for you in front of a crowd. Do you realize what that’s going to do for your reputation </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>LFG’s?” His eyes were nearly black, his fingertips pressing harder and harder into her bicep. Ragged breath issued from his lips, and the redness in his cheeks flushed even deeper. “It was indecent and unnecessary. You really ought to be ashamed– “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor?” she asked. It wasn’t a tease. It was an honest question. “And let go of me. That hurts,” she said as she shook her arm away from him and rubbed where his fingers had held on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clearly wasn’t amused. But even after he released her arm, he didn’t back away, leaving her pinned between him and the stucco wall of the courtyard. There was a moment where they studied one another, eyes glittering in the darkness under strings of fairy lights. The murmur of the crowd buzzed from inside, and the combined beating of their hearts and breathing punctuated the relative silence with anticipation and uncertainty. Neither of them moved for quite some time. Halle watched his expression change from a terrifying rage into something much, much softer, almost questioning and...</span>
  <em>
    <span>tender. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The hand that had held her arm so roughly before lifted again and brushed blazing fingertips over her cheek, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and resting there for a beat. Slowly, those same fingers lifted her chin and drew her close to him so that their lips were barely touching before he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make myself perfectly clear...” His voice was a gritty whisper, his mouth moving against hers with each syllable. “So that moving forward, there will be no reason for you to doubt...how I feel about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He claimed her mouth with his then, fervently and completely, giving her no time to draw a proper breath. His free hand reached behind and pressed against the small of her back, and he pulled her flush against him with a grunt. Her own arms snaked around his shoulders and neck, finding purchase in the silky, dark hair at the nape of his neck. She grabbed a handful and tugged experimentally; when she heard him moan, she smiled and took the moment to break away from his kiss to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her but a second before his lips descended onto her once again, the slide of his tongue over hers sending shivers down her spine, straight to her core. The fire was building still, an undeniable desire to have him possess her completely. She’d never needed someone or something more than she needed Victor in that moment. Swollen lips trailed away from her mouth and along the line of her jaw, down her neck, where he sunk his teeth into tender flesh, soothing it with a lick shortly after. His breath upon the shell of her ear was ragged and hot when he whispered to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And of course I was jealous. He got to kiss you first,” he confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know you wanted me?” Halle whispered, pulling back to make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was taken aback, unable to form the right words just then, and resorted to a tender bite on her earlobe instead, groaning when she rolled her hips against his, her nails digging into his shoulders. A rough hand cupped her chin and tilted her face upward so that he could kiss her for a third time, his need palpable in the crushing force of his lips against hers. His other hand traversed the length of her spine from the small of her back to the nape of her neck, and when his fingers threaded through her now disheveled updo to tug hard enough to expose her throat to him, he descended upon the soft, fragrant expanse of skin with a fervent hunger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halle worked to pull the starched, white shirt beneath his tuxedo jacket out of the waistband of his pants, issuing a satisfied sigh when her warm palms found the hard planes of his abdomen. She giggled, breathless, when she felt his chest constrict in response to her touch. Insistent fingertips snaked around to his back where they pressed while he continued his exploration of her neck and jaw with his mouth. He drove a knee between her thighs, earning himself a cry of pleasure when she began grinding her sex against him, desparate for friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do this here,” she panted, hissing through her teeth as he left what would undoubtedly be a blossoming love bite, just below her left earlobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nudged her cheek with his nose, his lips moving against her jaw when he spoke in response, “Then where do you propose we go? I refuse…” he whispered between kisses, “to leave here...without you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The luxury of having the party at C&amp;R headquarters was Halle’s familiarity with the layout of the building. She had visited Jumin enough times to know that his office had an adjoining lounge area, and when she led Victor to the elevator on the other side of the party venue, away from the guests, he didn’t question her. There was only one thing on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halle had all but forgotten about the party, about Anna, Jumin, and Lucien. So when the door to Jumin’s lounge was shut and she was pressed against it for another forceful kiss, the incessant buzzing of her phone inside her clutch purse held minimal weight upon her decision making skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend is going to look for you soon, if he hasn’t already,” Victor said, fingertips trailing across her collarbone and delving into the cleavage that rose and fell with each breath she took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trembling fingers worked to unbutton his shirt, and she grinned. “What boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that to understand we’re not on a time limit here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led her to the sofa in the middle of the room, opting to leave the overhead lights off. Floor to ceiling windows reflected twinkling lights from the city below, and the room was silent, save for their combined breathing and Halle’s quiet mewls as they resumed their kisses, pawing at each other with urgency and need. They were nearly feral in their affections; lips suckled, teeth sampled, tongues soothed, and fingers explored until her head was spinning, her core throbbing with need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naked, she lay before him, studying his face as he fixed his gaze upon her. He treated each of her full, round breasts with care, tongue swirling over each taut nipple before he began to lower himself down her abdomen, painting a trail of kisses along the way. His large, capable hands cupped her knees and parted her thighs, allowing him access to her most private place. Tentative fingers stroked the soft skin of her inner thighs before grazing over her sex. She closed her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath when she felt one finger slip past her wet folds, curling beneath the sensitive bundle of nerves just beyond her damp curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sigh must have been the invitation he needed, because he lowered himself then, dragging the flat of his tongue against her while lifting her legs to hook over his shoulders. A cry of relief left her throat and she rolled her hips upward, grabbing fistfuls of his dark hair to pull him in as close as she could. Slow, languid strokes of his warm tongue had her vision growing blurred and white, and she watched him through half-lidded eyes, mouth open in a silent plea. Under the curtain of his bangs, indigo eyes bore into her own as he devoured her. Strong hands cupped her rear and brought her closer for a better angle. When he drew back for a breath, he paid special attention to the supple skin of her thighs, leaving a blooming bouquet of marks to admire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victor, please…” she cried, bucking her hips, yearning for his touch where she needed it most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and gave her a teasing lick. “Seems you’ve suddenly remembered your manners.” And he gave her what she needed, the lewd sounds of his mouth upon her wetness driving her over the edge. She came profuse and hard against his face, tugging his hair hard enough to garner a growl from his throat, the vibration of which sent her to another plane of existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue didn't stop until her breathing slowed. He tended to her with utmost care, hands wrapped around her thighs, applying gentle pressure to ease the tension in her muscles. When her body stopped twitching, he rose from his work and shifted so quickly she barely had time to react before he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He closed his eyes and let out a long, low moan as he began to thrust, rolling his hips expertly against hers in a slow, controlled manner. Each stroke of his length inside her felt like pure sin; the blood pulsing through her veins was pure fire, and the flames that ignited in her core threatened to consume her very sanity. She’d never known such pleasure with a man could exist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sarcasm and wit were lost somewhere between his kisses and his thrusts that grew more and more forceful the closer he came to his climax. Halle was never one to remain quiet under any circumstance, but words failed her as she watched Victor come unfurled above her, inside her, his composure tossed aside with the pieces of his tuxedo that lay strewn across the floor. He kissed and kissed her, losing himself in the scent of her perfume, the softness of her hair between his fingertips, the satin slide of her lips upon his, swollen and pink from his affections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all the self control he could muster to not spill inside her. After one final thrust, his cock pulsing, he emptied himself on the soft expanse of her belly, gathering her in his arms and pressing his lips to her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still doubt me?” he asked in a low, raspy voice, turning onto his side to pull her back against his chest, curling his arm around her and placing a chaste kiss behind her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “A little? Explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snuggled against him, threading her fingers with his. “I just need to know if you still plan to breach the contract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could answer, they heard the sound of the lock being engaged on the door to their not-so-private retreat. “Bathroom, this way!” Halle whispered, bending to gather their clothes and leading Victor to safety just as Jumin opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been found,” Jumin called, amusement in his tone as he stepped further into the room, surveying the scene. When he reached the couch, he smiled to himself as he bent to pick up Victor’s bowtie, holding it up for careful inspection before laying it on the arm of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halle’s giggle reached his ear as Jumin sank into the armchair adjacent to where she and Victor had just made love, crossing his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucien has already gone. He knows, Halle. He has known for some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Victor exchanged a look, and she burst into giggles again. He kissed the crown of her head and motioned for her to turn around so he could zip her dress. Once they had made themselves somewhat presentable again, he opened the door and raised a brow at Jumin, taking note of his bowtie on the arm of the sofa. His cheeks bloomed red, as if somehow the simple swatch of fabric was the incriminating evidence that told the full story of what had transpired just moments before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you thanks, Jumin,” Victor began, retrieving the tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You owe me nothing but a thorough cleaning of my sofa,” Jumin stated simply, much to Halle’s amusement. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> you owe my treasured friend a proper date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That can be arranged. I'll speak with the owner at Souvenir regarding a reservation next weekend," he said, watching Halle's face light up with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Souvenir! Gee, I hope I don't get kicked out for a second time. I might have to film a show about it. Just imagine the premise: Jealous Restaurant Owner Refuses Customers Based on the Quality of their Date." She challenged his gaze and pushed lightly on his chest before reaching to straighten his collar. "I knew it was you in the kitchen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try to contain myself this time. Though," he began, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close. "I won't guarantee that there won't be a commotion in the kitchen for a different reason altogether."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumin cleared his throat and stood up, walking toward the door. "I'm glad this is settled. Victor was insufferable for the better part of this month. Halle," he began, turning to offer her a smile, "I must thank you for introducing me to Anna. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and escort her home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded happily, waving him away. "Go, go, go. She's a lucky woman, Jumin Han."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor studied her curiously, brushing a lock of hair away from her forehead. "If Anna is lucky, what does that make you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, pondering, a curious twinkle in her deep brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fulfilled."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>